


welcome grandma

by planetundersiege



Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [110]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Baby, Childbirth, Drabble, F/M, Kacxa - Freeform, Post Series, vld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 19:12:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18531367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Krolia gets to meet her first grandchild.





	welcome grandma

**Author's Note:**

> This is for you Kacxa shippers out there. I personally don’t ship it, but all ships deserves some good content.

Krolia entered the hospital room with a huge grin on her face. She was so excited. The moment Keith had sent her the news, she had jumped onto the next shuttle and wormholed to Daibazal, because there was no way she would ever miss this.

 

She was just in time.

 

Acxa was laying on the hospital bed, with a tiny little bundle in her arms, while Keith sat on a chair beside her, giving Krolia a proud smile. This was his child.

 

“Welcome  _ grandma _ . There’s someone here we’d like you to meet.”

 

Being called grandma filled Krolia with joy, and she quickly walked forward, studying the tiny infant in awe as he tried to bite one of his clawed fingers. He was so beautiful. He had the same skin tone as Keith, with just a tint of purple. His ears were pointy galra ones, and his hair had the same purple tone as Acxa’s. His eyes were a deep purple, with a light yellow sclera. She had never seen anyone so perfect.

 

“Keith, Acxa, he’s beautiful.”

 

“Do you want to hold him?” Acxa asked. “He just finished nursing, so it should be okay.”

 

Krolia immediately nodded. This was her first grandchild, she would hold her first grandchild. She was filled with pride, and would do anything to protect him.

 

So she carefully took the small bundle from her daughter in law, and looked at him with a tender expression.

 

“What’s his name?”

 

“Well,” Keith began. “I remember you telling me your ideas from when I was born. Dad had said those names were too galra, not good on a world not used to aliens. But now…”

 

Acxa continued.

 

“We named him Yorak.”

 

“Yorak… my beautiful grandson.”


End file.
